Ark 23 Episode 16: Send me on my way : Happy birthday Keyomi
SHIO.(Pixiv.2866938).full.1120802.jpg Kyoko4444.jpg|Kyoko Wolverine Jim Lee Hard Traveling (P9).png|Keyth Kin-0.jpg|Kin Sunny Days Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr_MUsJbA7U ) It was sunny, the sun beaming high over head. Wearing a white button up shirt, some black slacks and gator shoes, his hair a spiked mess as usual Kin would have stood at the site. The Grave had been in a section of the cemetary that Kin had recently requested it to be moved to after they had buried her infront of the Mountain almost a year ago. He stared down at her name on the gray gargoyled colored stone. His cigeratte burning at the tip of it's life span as the ashes simply dropped to the grass and light spurrs of gray. " Oi! Kin! " Keyth would have said speaking out to his son. The young Tasanagi turned to greet his father, raising his right hand up, smiling as keyth greeted him. " So, You made it this time huh. " Keyth said to Kin who didnt respond that quickly before his deep toned voice that almost equaled his fathers slipped from his lips. " I wouldn't miss our Birthday dad. You only turn 18 once. " Kin said squatting down as he touched the stone point on the grave. " So how's it been, being a Yakuza boss now and all. You like it? " " I like it about as much as you did. But I need money. " " You don't think you have enough to quit now Kin? " " Im no quitter..." Keyth silenced himself before he smiled placing his right hand onto Kin's shoulder. " I don't like the job... But. That's what I like to hear. You make that bed you lay in right? " " Haha, yeah I guess so. " Keyth pulled a cigar, and kin got another cigeratte. And in perfect Unison they lit there's and then exhaled as they stared up at the bright blue sky, the clouds parting just to create more. " So, I got in contact with mom. " " Did you? Kyoko you mean? " " Yeah. I think she's gonna swing by in a mi-" " GAHHH!! WHY DIDNT YOU GIVE ME A WARNING FIRST!!!!?!?! " " Wh-What do you mean dad I- " " AHH NEVERMIND THAT! Does my hair look ok!?!? " Kin blinked out of confusion befoe Keyth coughed clearing his throat and fixing the tie on his neck. " Me and Michiko are getting a divorce. " " Yeah you told me three months ago. " " And because of this divorce... I've been trying to see other people. " " HA! If you think mom has the hots for you anymore your insane. You might as well erdicate that thought along with wherever you put your brain this mourning. " " The Hell are you trying to say KIN TASANAGI!? " Keyth contorted back and Kin simply smirked crossing his arms while he shook his head. " She'll be pulling up any minute now you know. Not to late to run away. " " Shut up, I don't run! " Keyth said beating his chest. " How could I run..." Discordia: A heavy sigh left the petite frame of Kyoko as she glanced around the shrine with no real destination for her eyes to land on. It was almost as if she had hoped to see something that was obviously not going to be there. Life had never been easy for the priestess and she never expected it to be, especially with the choices she made regarding who she cared for and who she allowed to care for her. However, even though knowing that the Tasanagi bloodline was destined to dangerous encounters, she had never expected to lose either of her children at such a young age. It managed to break her heart into even more pieces than life already had. Alas, Kyoko had an inner strength which caused her to move forward. She had to be strong, Kin still needed her. Kyoko adjusted the folds in her kimono making sure everything was perfect before grabbing a few items from the table. A wrapped box with a neat little bow, and two smaller packages that seemed to match as well as a wrapped bouquet of scarlet roses. While typically the flowers were meant for love, for some reason when she saw them in the shop they reminded her of Keyomi. The passion that filled the girl was unparalleled and the roses seemed to symbolize that. The journey to the grave was one that allowed her to gather her thoughts as best she could on such matters. It had been far too long since she had seen her son and she did not know how exactly to greet him when she finally arrived. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle him in her arms like she had when he was a child but hardly thought that in his current position in life he would want to be snuggled in such a fashion. However, when she slipped into the grave site and overheard the bits of his conversation with his father, she couldn’t help but blush slightly before clearing her throat. “And why are we discussing who I may and may not have the “hots” for?” she asked. Her poised form snaked between the two men and gently laid the flowers in front of the stone with her daughter’s name engraved on it. As she returned to stand with them, she plucked the cigarette and cigar from their mouths and tossed them aside. “You Tasanagis will never be concerned enough with your own well-being.” Kyoko added with a sigh. “It is good to see you both.” Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj5u65kp_8g ) “And why are we discussing who I may and may not have the “hots” for? " Keyth and Kin both turned to see her and both's eyes had been wide as the moon's full shape on a late night. " Kyoko! " " Mom! " They would have said in unison before there means to cancer had been stripped from there lips and then thrown away. " Its nice to see you too Kyoko. " Keyth said crossing his massive arms. He towered over her even more so then before. Standing at 6'5 and with the body stacked over like a tank. Keyth's thick beard made him look older but without it he looked like he was about 30 years old despite being almost 40. He wore a black tank top that showed his tattoo's and scars. And some blue jeans with tattered marks along the calf muscles and cowboy like boots. Two wrist bands on each of his wrists he looked like a figher with his wild mane like hair. " Mom... " Kin would have said as pulled over, hugging her as tightly as he could. Despite people being around, Kin didn't care in the slightest. At heart, he was still a big baby. He would always be a mama's boy. " Mom... I have questions... Alot of them actually and..." " AHHH SHUT UP BOY! IS EVERYTHING BUSNIESS WITH YOU!? Now... get things on a move. Your mothers came all the way here. Lets be kind, and take her out to eat. Besides..." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. " I owe ya burger. HA HA HA HA HA! " His laugh was hardy, explosive almost. " ahhhh... daddd... " Kin rubbed the back of his neck, looking back over at Keyomi's grave site before he pulled out an action figure from his pocket. " Before we go..." He said putting the toy down, squatting so he could be leveld with the grave stone. " I remember, we used to fight over this thing. I found it the other day when I was moving some of my stuff out of Michiko's home. It was... under some old comics i was collecting. And I figured I'd bring it to you. I don't need it anymore... I don't need Thunder man anymore to guide me through everything. I have my own strength. But maybe he can help you out some? I just wanted to tell ya... I'm sorry I haven't been coming around as much... " Keyth turned, watching Kin, listening to his son as he sighed a smile breaking across his face before he stuffed his massive hands into his pockets. " And... I'm going to make it up to you soon. I'm going into another big fight soon. Me and dad both, so were gonna need your help alright? Just watch over us... Watch over me like you used to. I love you..." Kin said raising up finally and turning to his parents before he rubbed the back of his neck. " Well... I don't know about you guys but. I guess I'm all set now. " Kin said staring at his shoes, kicking the dirt a bit trying not to make eye contact with anyone. " Im all set, what about you Kyoko? Unless... you don't want that burger that is. " God Blood Discordia: Kyoko hugged Kin tightly and kissed both his cheeks before releasing him. Both men towered over her giving her the appearance of being frail in their company. “We just got here, and it is a birthday is it not.” Kyoko said, cocking her head to the side to emphasize the question. She took out the two identical packages and handed one to Kin, before glancing at the other with moisture lining the rims of her eyes. With a quick glance, her eyes shifted to the heavens in an attempt the tears from spilling out. “Open your present.” While he would open his, Kyoko pried the paper from the other revealing a silver chain with a medallion hanging from it. The two toned medal was no bigger than a coin and looked as if age had taken its toll on it. Kin would have a matching one in his package. “They are for protection, to keep you safe.” She placed the medallion in front of the grave before kissing her fingertips and pressing them against the cool stone. “Aye, you do owe me a burger. I had almost given up on that. No one is going to shoot at us this time?” Even though her green eyes were tinged with sadness, the memories seemed to cause a sparkle. She linked her arm through her son’s waiting to follow them to the restaurant. The other box still in her free hand. “I brought a cake, but my mind has not been the best lately. I forgot we might need plates and silverware to actually eat it.” She glanced over her shoulder at Keyth before whispering to Kin. “Though I think your father would manage fine with his bare hands.” A smirk forming on her lips as she poked fun at Keyth ( https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5657783/il_570xN.262662559.jpg) Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9DsJh7OKl0&list=PL6A853E89AF2B3798 ) Kin looked over the present that his mother had just given him and his eyes slanted, examining over the gift box before he opened it up to see the content for himself inside. His eyes widned at the site of it and he felt..." Strange..." He said to himself as he scanned over it. He felt somthing emitting from it. Something that had a connection with him. Like this thing's literal energy tugged at his own spiritual aura. But not to the point of abosrption. But almost in a protective manner. "... Thanks mom. It's beautiful. Keyomi would have loved hers. Im sure of it. " Kin said hugging her again. That's when Keyth flicked his nose, crossing his arms afterwards with a light scowl on his face. " Oi! I heard that..." He said cocking his right brow as he followed behind the two of them, Kin leading his mother forward all the while pulling the Medallion around his neck. He felt... like his aura had stilled once he did so. Like it had calmed down to the highest entity of relaxtion and became one with him almost. " Glad you drove Kin! HA HA HA HA! I left my car back at The Heroes base. " Kin had been listening but his attention had been on the medallion itself. Before long he and his paretns would have made it to his convertable top sports car that he purchased the other day that had hover car options installed. He was pretty proud of it. " HAAA! IM DRIVING! " Keyth said snatching the keys from Kin and parkouring over the hood of the car. Hopping into the driver side and cranking the car up so that the engine would rev and growl so all could hear. Kin opened the door for his mother allowing her entry into his car before he got into back seat further examining the medallion. " Mom...? " Kin said looking up at her soon after they had began driving. " I've been having dreams at night. And these Dreams they keep taking me back to the shrine, where you live. And a man.. cladded in bright purple armour that glows as bright as the sun, and flowing white hair golden eyes is staring at me. . . But when he approaches me. He vanishes. And all that is left is the moon's gaze... And then I'm surrounded by wolves. And they attack me... i fight them off. But even so I'm not strong enough before they rip me apart. I don't know what it means. But i've been dreaming the same thing for the past 6 months... I know that your in touch with your spiritual side. So I was hoping... maybe you could give me some insight on who this man is with the white flowing hair. Or maybe what you think his pressences means...? I know the wolves are symbolizing my inner beast eating away at me. Like it has been since I activated it... but the rest... Leaves me at a loss. " Keyth listend as well as he stared back at Kin through the rear view mirror, looking over at Kyoko out of the corner of his eye as he drove. Discordia: “Tsk Tsk” Kyoko said as she watched the two, her hand rising to her lips and concealing a giggle. “At least one of you is a gentleman.”She took a seat in the back of the car while Kin held the door for her, carefully setting the cake on her lap. Her eyes glanced from the cake on her lap to Keyth in the driver’s seat. “If I end up wearing this cake, you will owe me more than a cheeseburger.” The car was comfortable as she sunk into the seat. Kyoko could not remember the last time she had road in a vehicle, preferring to walk in most cases. She listened intently as he described his dreams. It was a puzzle of course and it was meant to be. Meddling in humanities affairs was always a tricky business. It had to be carried out with subtlety and finesse, even Kyoko did not understand the full meaning behind them. She did have some hunches. As a priestess, meddling with Tsukyomi’s messages were something she was leary of. It was a delicate situation and she was afraid to choose the wrong path or reveal too much. Their father’s blood flowed so freely in her children that they already had unrealistic expectations of their mortality. Was it safe to tell her son that he had the blood of a god running through his veins as well? Her brow furrowed as she considered the outcome of such news and silence permeated through the car. Finally, Kyoko broke the silence. “Son, I can only tell you so much because some things are not my secrets to share. The man in purple, he is hardly a stranger, though I doubt you remember meeting him as a child. He will help you and is someone you can rely on. Greatness runs through your being in ways that you could hardly imagine. I know that you already know much about your father’s family and the things they have accomplished. However, my blood has given you gifts as well. The message in your dreams, it will come together when it is intended to… no sooner and no later. Just remember, that everything you learn, it does not negate the fact that you are a mere mortal and that you have limits. We have never truly felt peace, but I can say that the road ahead is going to be a rocky one and you will need to grasp control of that beast that rages inside you. Trying to shove it down and quelch its existence is only a bandaid to a gaping wound. You cannot beat the beast because it is part of you, you must earn its respect and dominate it.” Thunrian: Her words caused his heart to thump, and he could feel the beast claw at his subconcious as she spoke of him. He snickerd and Kin could hear him, he could always hear him. But he had been canceling him out. Smoothering him with other emotions but he was getting to strong to contain most days. Some nights Kin would wake up in the middle of the city amongst a slew of dead people, sliced and eaten. Though Kin's heroic nature would always make him attack criminals and offenders of the night. Which Kasaihana city had plently of. The thoughts of these deeds sunk deep within his subconcious and it wasn't before long that Kin would have agreed to what his mother had been saying. His mind littered in wonder and expectations. He wanted to know what the man meant, who he had been. And why he tried his hardest to reach Kin as much as he did. Dominating the beast was one thing, he thought there agreement had been enough. But he could tell Okami had much other things in store for Kin. Even if his father was the phyiscal form of the Demon Okami. His sould lived on in Kin, battling him everyday. But the mystery is why this best had such a connection with the moon. And why Okami yearned to be within it's light so much. The Moon was a curse to Kin, and yet it was a gift. Empowering him, and giving him the powers of a beastily god. " Yes Mother..." Was all Kin said gripping tightly to the medallion. Keyth looked back at him and those hardned eyes slanted. Keyth knew that Kyoko had been holding back details so he knew it'd be out of his best nature to speak on them anymore then she had. It was his fathers faught that Kin suffered with the beast inside of him. It was a wonder why Keyome was named a God on the other side for all the evil deeds he had done, all the strings he left to dangle and to never to be weaved awhole. It was upsetting, every bit of it. To know that even now Keyth's father bestowed pain on his and loved ones. " Ahhhhh!!! No need on dewelling on stuff like that! HA HA HA! " Keyth said pulling up to the same burger joint he had first met Kyoko and that's when Kin new that his dad had been up to no good. ' Even at my despair your attempts are still evident father, I see where Keyomi got it from now. ' Kin said to himself. This time Keyth would step out stretching a bit before he made his way over to Kyoko's side and opened the door allowing her to exit from the vechile. " After youuuu. " He said letting her pass. " I miss the tales you would tell me and Keyomi mother. About when you faced Kiken and with the big war, and how you leaped off the moon. I'd like for you to share those with me again sometime soon. " Kin said opening the door for her into the burger joint. People had started to point and stare as they stepped in. Recognizing kin off bat for being the famous Kin Tasanagi, leader of the Inugami clan. " You know... Kyoko, you never did speak much on your childhood. " Keyth said following behind her, even those his eyes had been elsewhere on her backside then where they should have been. Discordia: Her lips shifted into the smallest hint of a smile at the burger joint, her eyes drifting to the arcade across the street and remembering that first day that she had met Keyth. The decades had passed far too swiftly and the memories seemed to well up and flood her like a wave crashing on the shore. The good mixed with the bad, the lines between happiness and sadness blurring and thoughts that she had buried away rising to the surface. It seemed that Kin was not the only one with an inner beast. “Yes Kin, it would be nice to sit and share the old stories, but this time I want to hear some of yours too.” She ruffled his hair, making it stand up even more that it already was in the jagged spikes. Kyoko ignored the stares they got, immune to them by this time. Surely it was not every day that a priestess, a superhero and a Yakuza Boss pulled up to a burger joint in a car that surely cost more than the establishment did. Let them stare, she was going to enjoy her burger with her son and his father, a burger that was twenty five years overdue. She slid into a booth, adjusting the fabric around her. At the mention of her childhood, her face shifted into a confusing look that was not really readable. She had been caught off guard and the thoughts of her childhood was hardly what one could be called a childhood. She was almost embarrassed and grew silent before speaking. “I don’t really remember much until I arrived at the shrine, well I have no memories. I just followed the moon to the shrine barefoot and in blood splattered pajamas, starving and cold. I had no idea who I was or wear I came from. Thankfully, they took me in and I was raised in seclusion at the shrine, learning from the old lady who looked after it as I struggled with my other half. Surely, you remember her Keyth. I did not really have a childhood until you met me in the arcade, and even then… my life took unforeseen paths.” As if that was all that there was to her past, she pulled the menu from the holder and began to skim the burger choices. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiGKxCAg_0o ) Kin sat down staring at his parents conversate with one another and you know it felt right. Kin loved Michiko but this was his real mother after all. " I do have one story... Dad was in this one. " Kin said sliding up to the chair after they had ordered for there food. " I was doing a case, back when I was with the KPD. It was based off this thing called ' Venom. ' also known on the markets as Mutant, is currently being tested in Godfrey Labs under high security. The Venom drug was majorly flawed in it's design. The drug has a high addictive rate and induces a state of brief, unparalleled strength accompanied with peak levels endurance, heightened senses, and minor immunity to weapons of any kind unless targeted to the neck of the user. The brute power is focused on one's anger/rage and that drives them to go into a frenzy. However, after the drug leaves the body, there a major drawbacks. So far in current tests, all subjects that had been tested had their bones crumble in on themselves from the massive amount of calcium the drug eats in the body. It was bad stuff. This girl named Pippa Godfrey... had been selling it to the general public after she lied to the medical departments and blackmailed others. She had the health department in pocket. And she had them in pocket good. Anyways I was tasked to track her down. But... When i found her and had her arrested with a warrant for her arrest I..." Keyth listend to Kin as he took a sip of his drink. " I fell in love with her. The first moment I laid eyes on her. We exchanged words but then she had who ever she made the deal for the drug first hand up to rescue her. They made it look like a kidnapping. So it was up to me to chase them down again. I finally did and a big fight happened to me and this guy named Eden Creed. After defeating Eden I took her back to the hotel where I got her to confess of her crimes and she promised that she'd help with getting the drug off the streets. However... This Guy by the name of Stone-Fist, an Ex-KPD offical came in and had been the puppet master for the drug being out on the streets, the one that was even over Pippas head. He ended up killing her... and then i managed to get him arrested with help from dad and The Lionheart family. " Kin said crossing his arms. " It wasnt soon after I quit the KPD because I found out that they had been trying to Kill me. And were almost successful. The law systems so corrupt in this town. This town full of monsters. Monsters protecting Monsters. Now that's funny right? " Kin said taking a sip of his drink. Before he could finish his meal he got a phone call from his Aniki. " Wait... your doing what? Hold on hold on. Im on my way alright. Just... Hang tight. " Kin said hanging up the phone as he stood from his seat. He tossed the Keys to Keyth who caught him with his right hand. " Consider it an early birthday present, its for mom by the way. I gotta jet... Duty calls. I love you both! " Kin said dashing out of the burger place as quickly as he could. Keyth leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. " They Grow up... so fast dont they...I miss those days when all he wanted to do was read. And Keyomi wanted to do was practice her martial arts. Simplier times... " Simple times Discordia: Kyoko listened to his story, her chin falling into the palm of her hands as she rested on the table. The story he told was not one she had expected. To learn her son had fallen in love for the first time already, and to have already lost that love. It was almost too cruel. It seemed that it was their fates to never have a happy ending when it came to matters of the heart. The sadness for her son mixed with rage. Even though it was long after the fact, she wanted to find who ever had caused her baby to hurt and make them bleed in ways that were not even imaginable. And like that, the story was over and Kin was dashing away. She slumped back in the booth. “It was way too fast, our son is a man. When did it happen?” She let out a giggle. “And Keyth, when has any part of our life been described as simple. But it seems despite all the rocky paths that lead us here we did a good job with Kin. He is smart and capable, far stronger than he even knows. He will be all right.” The last bit, it sounded more of a question, like she wanted some sort of confirmation. A mother’s worry for her children would never end no matter how capable they were. “Now, about that cheeseburger… unless you plan on dashing off as well?” Send me on my way Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qBTuwX9hj0 ) Keyth cocked his right eyebrow as he listned to her talk about ditching him over that cheeseburger. " Not even for the world. " He said smiling taking her hand into his own. //// FLASHBACK//// “Keyomi, KEYOMI, Get out of that fountain right now.” Kyoko yelled as the white haired toddler splashed in the freezing cold water. The little girl’s white hair was sticking out all over the place and she had the most peculiar pair of wolfish ears. Keyomi hardly noticed the cold as she kicked the water around causing it to spray in every direction. Kyoko’s chest heaved and fell in a heavy sigh as she stood with her hands on her hips. Kin tugged on her shirt desperately trying to get her attention. “Hold on a second hun” she said to the other little toddler that she had in tow. He was as opposite from his twin sister as could be as he sat there politely waiting with his black hair still in perfect order. The only thing the two shared was the same gold eyes that were both flecked with green. Kyko tried to lean over the edge of the fountain but Keyomi was just out of reach. She really did not want to get in the fountain but was seeing no other choice. She looked down at Kin and gave a half-hearted smile as she scooped him up on her hip and then stepped into the fountain. The small girl giggled as her mom cringed as the cold water crept up her feet and legs. Water sloshed around as she waded out and scooped up the small girl. Kyoko had not really been paying too much attention to the crowd around the fountain or anything other than trying to get the small girl out of it. She held the sopping wet toddler on one hip and the dry toddler on her other as she stood there scolding. “Keyomi, we aren’t allowed to go into the fountain we will get in big trouble. The police will come and yell at us if they see us.” The little girl looked up at Kyoko and pouted. “Momma, Daddy do it. If Daddy do it I can. But Daddy has no clothes on.” Keyomi said with her arms firmly crossed over chest. " KYOKO!" He said picking her up laughing, hopping up and down and smiling. Leaping left to right as he had a big goofy smile on his face. " IM HOME! IM HOME! IM FINALLY HOME! HAHAHAHAAHAHA IM HOME!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. A random lady walking by holding her husbands hand smiled. " Oooooh he must be a marine or something." She said with hearts in her eyes. if she allowed him to pick her up, Keyth would put Kyoko down while she still held both of the children. " Hahah so who are the kids!? There really cute are you babysitting!? YOUR A BABYSITTER NOW!!!??! THATS SO CUTE. Never thought you'd be a babysitter.. Did you finish school!?!??! I hope so! ANyways these are really cute babies!" He said pinching Keyomi's cheeks, the small child growled and a dog bark could be heard as she chommped on his fingers with sharp teeth. " YYYOOUCH!" He said leaping back holding his thumb, tears streaming from his eyes. " Y-YOU LITTLE TURD YOU BIT ME!" The baby had a cherisher cat smile on its face as sharp teeth could be seen in her mouth. Her white hair twitching due to her big dog ears. Kin blinked eying Keyth with a blush on his face. -c- Thunrian: ////flash back two////Keyth tumbled through the air and fell to the ground and she was already out the door and at his side as she looked into his eyes. She quickly began to check him over. He had several injuries that were from more than just this fight. As she tried to imagine what he had endured and she couldn’t help but pull him into a gentle hug and kissing his forehead softly. Raiden at this time had come to and managed to limp over to them and she looked up from Keyth to the big tiger. “You did good boy, I am sorry you took the brunt of the hits.” The tiger licked her cheek as if to say he was fine and to stop being silly. This was about when Kin and Keyomi came sprinting out the door. They both still had their knives in their hands and Keyomi was waving her’s around shouting “Where are they?” Kin reached them first and hugged them tight before looking from his mom to dad. “Both my parents are super heros.” He said in awe as Keyomi ran up and scowled. “Daddy you didn’t leave any fighting for me.” Keyth winced a bit from when she pulled him in, hugging and then kissing on him. " Ow..Ow..Hahah.." He said laughing a bit,but it did hurt. The Kids bursted out of there living area, rushing over to the both of them. Keyths Jaw dropped... (litteraly.) In the snow when he saw them rushing out of the house with weapons. And some odd force of nature pulled him up dispite his body being tired taking the knives from the both of them. " TATATATATA... HEY..." He said taking the little knives from the both of them. " WHO GAVE YOU THE-..." His head twisted back like the excorcist as he eyed Kyoko, his left eye twitching insanely. Keyomi Kicked Keyth in right shin. " YOU DIDNT SAVE ANY FOR MES!" She said pouting. Squatting down. He sighed, looking at Kin and Keyomi pulling them both into him hugging them. "...Daddy keeps... messing up. And bad men keep coming here to do mean things. But i promise... as long as im here. No ones ever gonna hurt you guys... Noones ever... gonna hurt you." He said pulling them both into the tightest hug he could muster. Finally letting them go, he plopped in the snow. Laying down making what looked like a snow angel as he rested his head on Kyoko's lap closing his eyes. "...Daddy... needs a nap now ok..?" Keyomi and Kin began laughing, thinking he was kidding. Seeming Keyth never seemed tired to them. They began pulling at his clothing but... he had already been sound asleep. Snow trickling down on his face as he lay there with a light grin on his face. " Sorry... about the... roof baby.. i'll.. pay for tha-....Zzzzzzz.." With the last of his strength. And a Highly enduring battle... he passed out. Falling into a coma deep sleep. The twilight sky twinkling... as the sun began to go down. -c- Thunrian: ////FlashBack three////A baby on his chest, that suddenly had a hitler stache with her right hand pointed out, also screaming out elephants, with a young girl in the males right hand pulling her along as she'd be carrying a baby boy as well. The Line all shouted and screamed in horror as they all scattered about running away completely. Letting Keyth and his family go first. The teenage girl working the ticket booth for the zoo blinked in utter horror. " FOUR TICKETS PLEEEAASSEEE" Keyth said smiling really big, Keyomi shouting along with him. " ELEEEPPHHAANNTTSS!" The teenager quickly dished out four tickets,and Keyth handed her a 100 dollar bill. " Keeep the change!" He said pulling his family along the inside of the zoo. Walking around slowly letting the kids see what the want to. After calming down they'd all more than likely be walking together at this point. Making there way over to the tigers. This was about the moment when Kyoko realized that she was raising three children not two. Still, she was happy, as happy as she had ever been and was used to the fact that life with Keyth was going to be more exciting than life in other families. Once Keyth had finally slowed to a walk, she entwined her fingers in his as they made their way to the tigers. She had to chuckle just a bit… the first animals they went to see was one that they had at home. Three giant tigers lounged around the enclosure and the kids excitedly pointed. “We should have brought Raiden.” Kin said as he pointed. Their visit to the tigers was rather short as Keyomi caught sight of the monkeys. She began to pull on Keyth’s hair and point fervently in the direction of the monkey island where they jumped from limb to limb of trees and ropes doing tricks. The look in the small girl’s eyes was enough to know that this was going to result in broken things when they got home. Kyoko only hoped that it was broken items and not broken bones. Keyth watched as his kids went crazy over the monkeys, and he did the same. After the monkeys, then came the hippos, then the bears and so on and so forth. At the small little lunch table, Keyth had been telling Keyomi and Kin stories from when he was a kid and he'd see wild animals all the time. " I can speak to animals you know!" Keyth said nodding his head. " I grew up with em, so i can understand them, and they understand me!" Keyomi spat food from his mouth, calling him out on his bullshit. " N-NU-UH DADDY YOUR LYING!" Fire blazed in Keyths eyes as he roared back at the small girl. " WHO YOU CALLING A LIAR HUH!?" She stood up, smaller than him but not even remotely scared, little flames coursing from her eyes as well. " IM CALLING YOUS A LIAR DADDY!" She said barking back at him. Keyth plopped back in his seat. " Christ for 2, almost 3 year olds... you guys speak sentances so well. I couldnt talk till i was 5..." A random guy in the background faceplanted. " BUT I CAN PROVE IT!" Keyth said slamming his hands onto the table. " Ok daddy, whateveeerr you say." Keyths left eye twitched. " Kin you believe your daddy dont you?" Kin blushed and blinked and nodded his head yes. " See your brother belives me... why cant you." He said whyning. " Because daddy cant talk to animals." Kin said in a low toned,and shy voice. " Well... daddy.. It's humanly impossible for the human mind to comprehened the launage of an animal because animals dont have a langauge at all. in fact they only understand each other through isntinctive purposes, communicating through actions. Not actual words.." Keyth faceplanted off the table into the ground. "...And he's a bookworm at 2... someone help me.." Keyth sprung back onto his feet. " ugghh! I'll show you two. Kyoko believes me! Dont cha?!" Regardless of what she said. A crowd of people would run for there lives as they shouted at the top of there lungs." SHAMUUUU, SHAMMMUUU IS OUT!!!" Said a random lady. " EVERYONE, PLEASE, EVACUATE THE ZOO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, PLEASE EVACUATE THE ZOO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Keyth blinked watching the crowd run for there lives. But, as he turned he saw the large.. NO MASSIVE! Lion with golden fur and a black mane roar so loud that the sheer force of the roar blew people away A Dark Grin broke across Keyths face as he stood from his seat. Pulling on his black leather jacket as he flicked his nose. " Im... gonna go prove it to you right now!" Little did keyth no, that without his chi. He couldnt speak to animals at all, nor could they understand him. He walked over to the large lion standing at 7'5. Putting his right hand out, pressing it into the large beasts nose. " Mr. Shamuu! It seeeeemssss you have gotten out of your cage. But fear not! I will put you. BaCK. into it." Keyth said nodded. Shamuu blinked. And with one flick of its massive paw it smashed Keyth into the ground. Then roared in his face. A pair of Zoo keeps saw the act and fled away not even trying to help. " IM... IM OK! " He said weakily. -c- Happy Birthday... A slow stride Kin had walked as he made his way back home... He had lied about the urgency of the call... and just wanted to be alone in actuality. . . his mind flooding with past events... Flashback... '' ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl7spqkXgpY ) It had been a stormy night. The 8 year old Kin and Keyomi had been in there rooms. Keyomi had been punching at her punching bag as she scowled. The Thunder clashing against the sky, and all she could feel was anger. "... Its our birthday Kin..." Keyomi said after the last punch. She could hear Sora crying down the hall and it caused her teeth to clench. " Its our birthday... and he's dead..." Kin pulled up from his Comic book. His eyes staring into the back of Keyomi's head as she clenched her fist so tightly. " He's been gone for almost two years. And I hate him for leaving us. No one taught me how to ride a bike... I taught myself. No one told you good job for making the spelling B championship. He told us he was going to be there! And he lied to us Kin... He lied to us! He told us... That he'd be there..." She said sniffling before the tough Keyomi broke into tears... Kin remained silent and made his way over to his sister. Attempting to hug her she pushed him away but he persisted again. Wrapping his arms tightly around her while she sobbed in his arms. " Its ok Keyo... Im here.... I'll always be here... No matter what..." hug21.jpg ''" You don't have to worry about a thing when Im here Keyo... I promise..." '' " Sector G.O.D. Keyomi. Is allowing Sector Olympus to enslave people within District 1. Your friends, the people we grew up with are down there slaves. And getting sold off for labor and to other countries as a trade. Getting rid of the weak is what they call it. Don't you get it Keyomi? They dont care about us..." " No Kin your wrong. Storybook man cares. He's always cared. He's the only one who cared little brother. Only through his wisdom and his guidance will the human race flurish amongst this planet like it once had. Don't you see ? This is bigger than any stupid Mafia, or a gang, or glory, guns, superheroes being king of the fucking school! It's bigger than me, you, dad, everyone! He's going to save us all from our ignorance. He's going to shepard us down into the promise land... " Kin paused, his eyes scanning over at his sister as the rain drenched him, causing hs hair to slump down over his face. " What is the promise land Keyomi. " " The promise land little brother, is a land without war. And Fighting, without death, without disease, without hatred. These are the things that the Storybook man wants! " " At the expense of killing everyone and letting people get enslaved!? " " WERE ALREADY DEAD GOD DAMN IT KIN! LOOK AT THIS PLACE, THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN! ITS A HELL. PEOPLE DIE EVERYDAY, THE HUMAN RACE WILL NEVER SURVIVE. WE FAILED AS A RACE, WE FAILED AS A LIVING ORGANISM KIN CANT YOU SEE THAT. Everything...we've ever known. Has been simply left to die. The God's left us, to rot. The world of Fumei, where we were born Kin. Shun's us. It hates us, were blights to them! to everyone! But we don't have to be like that anymore Kin... We can live. We can live little brother. We can survive... I'll show you... through me..." Keyomi rushed, the ground errupting behind her in a blast of derbis. Kin's eyes slanted getting down into his stance. "...Keyomi... you.. FOOL!" He slammed his fist into her own and the ground around the two of them errupted within a 1 mile radius. " You feel that brother... this is the power within the both of us we have yet to tap into! But story book man can show us! " " SHUT UP KEYOMI!" Kin said sending out a swift kick into her ribs that she simply blocked with her shin, kicking Kin away with her own kick that collided into her own. She sent a powerful uppercut into his chin that blasted him into the air, only to grab him by his leg as he went airbourne, jerking him back down and then sending a punch into his jaw that caused all the tree's in the area to errupt from the sheer pressure of her punch. The blasting strike sent him 30 feet into the ground, skidding across it like a rock. " I'LL SHOW YOU!" She said slamming her fist into the ground making it explode in Kin's direction as spikes blasted out of the ground under him so he'd fall right on top of them. He landed on one of the spikes, using his sheer agility to do so before he shouted. " Keyo! You don't have to do this! " " I HAVE TO KIN, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE YOU!" " THEY'VE BRAIN WASHED YOU! I WONT FIGHT YOU! " She wasted no time as she got over to Kin sending a powerful knee into his gut, but he took the attack only to blast into a tree. She had been there, ready to execute him as she pulled her hand up. Summoning her fathers Yamisuki in her hand. ".... Fathers blade... You can call it now..." " I can brother... it has the blood of our own stained on the steel. Turned a crimison red for all. Can you hear there soul's Kin... Can you feel them... Through this sword you'll live forever. You'll always.. BE WITH ME! " She came down Diagonally with the blade only for kin to catch it with both of his hands, blood bursted from the palms of his hand but it made little to no difference to him. ' Keyomi... what have they done to you...' He said as he twisted from the blade and then sent a shoulder into her chest blasting her to the ground. She rose back up with the blade swinging rapidly at kin's direction. But he used the weights on his wrist to block the attacks with ease. ' CLANG, CLANG, SHING SHING SHING, CLANG! The Sounds of the metal to metal blasted throughout the area causing sparks to fly from left and right untill it caused one of the tree's around them to catch fire. " DONT MAKE ME DO THIS! " " SHUT UP AND FIGHT KIN! " "... keyo... KEYO! KEYOMI!!!!!!!!!" He defelcted her last strike, and sent his fist into her chest. Punching right through her heart. Killing her on contact. Blood spewed from her lips in streams and the red in her eyes shiftd back to gold. A smile slipped across her face and she dropped down to her knee's after Kin removed his hand from her chest. He caught her before her body hit the ground, where he laid her down on the grass... " Keyo..." Kin said clenching tightly to her chest. " I'm so sorry Keyo... Please, forgive me.. please..." Her hands touched Kin's face and she'd smile as the gold in her eyes began to simmer down into a blue, and her hair turned into a bright white. Like Okami's. " Little brother... what are you sorry for...? You finally beat me. I'm..... so.... proud of you...Dumbass..." She raised her hand to his forehead, and made a Ying and Yang sign on his forehead that burned into his head, but soon flared back into his skin. Her sould passing into him as she did."... Thank you... for setting me... free..." Her eyes went white and she exhaled her last breathe as she went limp in Kin's hands. "Keyo!? KEYO!? KEYOMI! NO, WAKE UP! KEYOMI! PLEASE! KEYOMI! IM SORRY, NO! NO!" '' Flash Back End Kin would have dropped to his knee's... within the space of his old apartment due to his need to be alone to reflect over the past events that had slithered within his mind a single tear streaming from his eyes . anime-black-and-white-crying-sad-Favim.com-2006306.gif Images of his sister smiling flooding through his mind. " Happy birthday... Keyo... " Category:Ark 23